Intrusion detection systems for high security facilities, such as government embassies should be secure from tampering. Many such systems have hardwired connections for communication between modules and panels and control centers. Encryption may be used on such communication to minimize the chances of interception of communications and commensurate attempts to defeat the intrusion detection system.